


You Think You Get To Leave?

by BornToBeBeheaded



Category: Scream (Movies)
Genre: Blood, Bullying, Crying Reader, Dark, FTM Trans Reader, Gore, M/M, Multi, Murder, Possessive Behavior, Restraints, Threatening, deadnaming, physical violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:15:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29182374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BornToBeBeheaded/pseuds/BornToBeBeheaded
Summary: Been with Billy and Stu for a while and they are great boyfriends, you stumbled onto them doing their little 'hobby' and now they can never let you go.
Relationships: Billy Loomis/Reader, Billy Loomis/Stu Macher/Reader, Stu Macher/Reader
Kudos: 33





	You Think You Get To Leave?

**Author's Note:**

> AY! Third place for the raffle winner, first time doing an explicitly trans reader, this is what the person who won wanted and they ended up really liking it! So here it is for all of you, a full on dark! fic. Hope you all enjoy it too! As always feedback, ideas, suggestions and requests are all encouraged, leave a comment here or shoot an ask to my tumblr, bisexual-horror-fan I would love to hear from you! Thanks so much for reading and enjoy!

You weren’t supposed to be there.

Not tonight.

They hadn’t been expecting you. 

You wanted to surprise them. They treated you so well, so often, they cared for you, made you feel so comfortable in your skin, just as you should. Wouldn’t take shit from anyone and anyone who tried to give you shit? 

Well they had to answer to Billy and Stu of course. And they were none too nice about dealing with such people. The first time that happened, some asshole bothering you, coming up to you at lunch, leaning on your table, reaching out and taking your dessert as that fucker deadnamed you, the next movement was so fast. They had both been right there, after collecting their own food, about to sit down and they overhear and of course SEE this shit go down, well lunch trays were dropped unceremoniously on the table and that piece of shit hit the ground in a second. 

It wasn’t even a question, not a thought, not anything, they saw what he did, heard what he said and then bam! 

A punch square to the jaw and he was on the fucking ground. And then Stu was next to you, arm around your shoulders as Billy crouched down and told that bastard in no uncertain terms what would happen if he so much as breathed in your direction in the future. And then Billy was next to you too, acting as if nothing had happened as that clown, bleeding, bruise, already forming, shakily got up and hurried off. He picked his dessert off his tray and dropped it in front of you because the guy had still been holding your treat he had pilfered when Billy had laid him out, and a sweet thing like you being without dessert was a crime so he did it without a second thought. 

You gave them both a kiss on the cheek and thanked them and fussed over Billy’s hand, examining his knuckles which he brushed off with a roll of his eyes like it was nothing. 

Plus there were the smaller moments too. Picking up the bill was a favorite of Stu’s no matter the date or where you went, and Billy had this uncanny knack for remembering the little things you liked. 

And so you wanted to do the same. 

Show some care in return. 

You showed up with a pizza and some movies, snacks, popcorn and sweets, a six pack of bottled soda from this little specialty place, it was shaping up to be a great surprise date night. 

You were used to coming in without knocking, all so comfortable with each other you could all just walk into each other’s houses. So tonight was no different. 

You strode inside and they weren’t in the living room like you expected, no matter. You dropped the movies and pizza and whatnot onto the coffee table, jacket taken off and thrown onto the couch, you heard a noise from the kitchen, ah they must be in there, you took the six pack with you, were going to need a bottle opener anyway.

You stepped into the doorway and never would have expected to see that. Heart nearly stopped, a gasp, you dropped the six pack, hard, the bottles broke, the sound was loud, it got their attention.

You tried to take it in.

The sight of it was terrible. Ghostly white masks, black robes and gloves, silver blades dripping in ruby red liquid, thick and viscous, unmistakable-

Blood.

You glanced down and your hand covered your mouth, you couldn’t look at the poor son of a bitch that was splayed between them, you gagged, and started to turn and then you heard the thing that made you stop dead. A call of your name, in that voice, that you knew so well, that had said you name countless times- 

Stu. 

You had your back to them but were frozen in place. You felt a gloved hand on your wrist, it was wet, from the blood, because you had just stumbled in on them murdering- fucking someone, you didn’t even know who, did it matter?

You tried to tug out of his grip and nope, that didn’t happen, he was too strong. 

Soon Billy was in front of you, mask off, his hair a mess, sweaty, clearly from the effort, one hand on your forearm of your opposite arm,

“Hey-hey-hey-”

You tried to squirm, tried to pull back but Stu took over. Grabbing your other wrist, holding you so fast, both arms pulled behind your back. You finally spoke, spitting it out in anger,

“Billy, what the fuck is this!?”

The grip on you tightened and you stopped struggling. 

A pause. 

A heavy sigh from behind you. 

“We never meant for you to see this.”

Yeah no shit.

You would have laughed if you weren’t so terrified, right now. You had seen Billy plenty of times and in all sorts of states and ways but never like this. 

The look was terrifying.

You struggled again, you wanted to run, wanted to get out, forget this ever happened, and so you started to beg,

“Please-I-I won’t say anything-I promise. Let me go, let me leave-So-sorry I came without telling you-I-”

A laugh from behind you that got Billy laughing too. He reached out, gloved hand, met your cheek, thumb smoothed over your skin and you tried to pull out of his grip as you felt the blood spread over your face. When you tried to move he gripped your jaw and made you meet his gaze.

“You think you get to leave?”

When did he get that knife so close to you? You stiffened and your breathing became shallow. You felt Stu lean down and whisper in your ear,

“Yeah, that you get to just run off?”

Billy tsked and shook his head before saying,

“No, no you don’t understand. You are ours. Especially now.”

Stu started to pull you back, into the kitchen, you were dragged and turned around, Billy’s gloved fingers in your short hair and made you look at who was on the floor, the tears started, you gagged again, that same asshole from before, from that day at lunch. Billy spoke,

“See? We did this for you hon.”

Stu’s arms wrapped around you from behind, hugging you tight, arms forced to your sides and you yourself start to cry, Stu shhh’d you and rocked back and forth a little, a hum before he said, 

“Yeah, how about you show us a little appreciation.”

Billy tugged your hair hard making you sob and he urged you,

“Think he is right, where is our thank you?”

You swallowed hard, shoulders still shaking you sniffed, eyes shut tight and you said it far too shakily,

“Th-than-nk yo-o-ou.”

A deep exhale and another tug on your hair before you felt it, a kiss on your cheek from both sides and Billy whispering in your ear,

“You’re welcome.”


End file.
